Ilusion
by AreSerena
Summary: POS-STAR-El Pasado y el Futuro, ¿realmente saben lo que quire decir?, ¿conocen todos los misterios de su realidad? la Busqueda de algo que solo le pertenece algunas personas es lo que desatara la verdadera historia.
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: **A una tontita como yo no se le pudo ocurrir Sailor Moon lógico los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**Es duro, es doloroso, no ser amado cuando se ama todavía, pero es bastante más duro ser todavía amado cuando ya no se ama"**

**S&S**

Soy Serena Tsukino, bueno lo era ahora tengo 33 años.

Si, así es ahora soy La Neo Reyna Serena, odio este nombre. ¿Qué como paso?

De una manera cruel y dolorosa, estoy aquí atrapada en mi castillo de Cristal fingiendo todos los días que soy feliz.

Tratando de que ellas no se den cuenta de nada, porque ellas también sufren.

Una época utópica, la gran llegada de Tokio de Cristal llego y no puedo evitarlo. No después de "eso".

Desde aquí, desde mi ventana puedo ver la realidad de esta ciudad en la noche tratando que todo este dolor se vaya y poder seguir adelante. Maldición otra vez estoy llorando.

Sera mejor que les cuente el día en que toda mi vida cambio en donde yo misma marque mi destino.

Cuando solo tenía 17 años.

**S&S**

-Ya basta Serena has estado dando vueltas por toda tu habitación ¿qué tanto estas buscando?-pregunto la pequeña gatita negra sobre la cama de la rubia.

-¿Pues qué no sabes Luna? Hoy es mi aniversario con Darien y tengo que darle una sorpresa- dijo mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones.

-Si ¿pero qué?-tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-Lo encontré- dijo enseñándole una carta con un pequeño dije que decía "Te Amo"

-Vaya es muy lindo Serena entonces ¿te encontraras con él? –

-No, es una sorpresa, quedamos de vernos en la noche pero quiero adelantarme-respondió mientras salía de su habitación. Y antes de que cerrara la puerta se despidió de su amiga.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con su Mama que le pregunto donde iba y ella le contesto con la verdad.

Saliendo de la casa miro hacia los lados de las calles, vacías, esperaba encontrarse con su hermano para pedirle el favor que fuera por algunos dulces para completar su regalo "perfecto" pero no lo encontró.

Tomo un taxi para poder llegar a su destino, para ver al dueño de su felicidad. Pago el taxi y salió de este volteando hacia arriba, tratando de visualizar el departamento de Darien.

Al entrar en el edificio saludando cortésmente al portero de edifico, ya la conocía, después de tantas visitas a su novio.

Tomo el elevador marcando el número ya grabado en su memoria y en su corazón. Se serraron las puertas de este y comenzó a ascender, impaciente miro los números iluminados a cada piso que les correspondían, mordiéndose el labio inferior en su desesperación escucho el sonido del elevador abriéndose, dándose cuenta que ya estaba en el piso adecuado.

Corriendo se dirigió a la puerta de su "hombre ideal" tocando varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna. Decidida saco la llave de ella para poder abrir.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del departamento pero sin entrar, percibiendo el olor a colonia significativo para ella, las luces apagadas dieron a entender que él no se encontraba. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se recargo en esta un poco desanimada, recorrió una vez más el pasillo para que esta vez se dirigiera al elevador nuevamente.

Bajando de este llego con el hombre que había saludado anteriormente.

-Disculpe ¿usted sabe si Darien salió?-pregunto un poco triste

-Si señorita disculpe que no se lo haya dicho antes, el se dirigió hacia el parque según me dijo-

Serena se animo, agradeció la amabilidad del hombre y se dirigió en su búsqueda.

Llevaba caminando más de media hora tratando de encontrar a su novio, que por más caminaba mas se resignaba a volver a su casa. En su intento fallido de sorprenderlo se sentó en la banca más cercana a ella cansada de tanto caminar.

Un recuerdo agradable paso vagamente entre sus memorias asiéndola sonreír un poco. Estaba precisamente en la banca donde alguna vez se quedo de ver con un hombre en especial de cabello negro y una personalidad única para ella.

Se levanto con la idea de volver más tarde al departamento de Darien, viendo por última vez esa banca delante de una jardinera pronunciando. "_Te extraño Seiya ojala nos volvamos a ver"_

Caminando un poco más calmada y por alguna razón sonriente se dirigió a la salida del parque, pero en ese momento se percato de la presencia de la figura masculina a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Era Darien hablando con otra mujer que parecía ser de la misma edad de él.

Se acerco un poco más para que pudiera ver con más claridad o siquiera poder escuchar de algo de lo que estaban hablando. Los dos estaban serios, de repente Darien entrecerró los ojos y en un momento inesperado la chica de cabello negra se colgó de su cuello de el besándolo con desesperación.

Serena sintió como todo su mundo se iba abajo, observando todo comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente por lo que él se dio cuenta de su presencia separándose rápidamente de la chica.

Serena dejo caer con odio los regalos en mano, Darien corrió tras de ella siendo inútil ya que ella corrió a la calle parando un taxi y dándole la dirección de su hogar y salir de ahí corriendo. El se quedo viendo como el taxi se alejaba, volteo a ver por última vez a la mujer que lo beso con odio mientras cruzaba la calle tratando de localizar su auto estacionado.

**S&S**

No lo podía creer, verlo a él con otra.

Después de bajar del taxi se dirigió lloriqueando a su casa, no quería que la vieran llorar, al menos no todavía.

Entro a su casa silenciosamente al tratar que nadie la escuchara llegar, quería estar sola, su mama que pasaba por el pasillo observo a su hija con la cabeza baja.

-Regresaste temprano Serena ¿paso algo?-su flequillo tapaba sus ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar, eso extraño a su mama.

-No mama lo que pasa es que Darien…no estaba, es todo- contesto mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación cada vez más rápido.

No sabía en qué momento cedería al llanto por lo que decidió no dar explicaciones hasta que ella misma aclarara lo que había visto.

**S&S**

Piso con euforia el acelerador de su coche tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de su novia pero el tráfico lo hacía imposible. Golpeo con fuerza el volante, pasando sus manos por su rostro con desesperación escuchando su respiración agitada, su corazón latía fuerte. No sabía que había hecho.

Avanzaba cada vez más rápido, pero todavía no lo suficiente como para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de Serena.

**S&S**

Al entrar en su habitación apenas pudo distinguir a gata durmiente encima de su amplia cama, sus ojos hinchados apenas pudieron distinguirla despertando por su llegada.

-Serena ¿sucede algo?-le pregunto preocupada por el estado de su princesa.

-Sal de aquí-dijo secamente-pero ¿Qué paso?-

-sal de aquí no escuchaste- su tono frio hirió a Luna, pero no dijo nada y salió de ahí.

Escucho detrás de la puerta los sollozos desgarradores que daba la chica, y le preocupo aun más. Quería hablar con la única persona que podía darle una explicación. Darien.

**S&S**

En su intento de estacionar rápido su coche lo dejo mal acomodado subiendo un poco el coche en la banqueta.

Salió rápidamente de este y se dirigió con la respiración agitada a la puerta de su novia.

Espero solo unos minutos para que Mama Ikuko lo recibiera, al verlo entrecerró los ojos, tal vez no sabía la verdadera razón por la cual su hija había llegado en tal estado, pero si sabia quien era el culpable.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Tsukino podría ver a Serena por favor-

-Discúlpeme joven pero ella ahora no quiere verlo-

-Pero necesito hablar con ella urgentemente por favor- se mostro cortes pero cortante

-Ya le dije que ella por ahora no quiere verlo-

Cerró la puerta frente a él, desapareciendo cualquier otra replica de parte de el.

Miro por última vez la ventana de aquella rubia antes de abrir la puerta de su coche, suspiro hondamente derramando una lagrima antes de subir a su coche y dirigirse a su departamento.

**S&S**

Se encontraba debajo de uno de los arboles, en el jardín trasero del castillo que protegía. Lloraba por alguna razón inatendible. Observando atentamente el firmamento, las estrellas ya estaban presentes. Era de noche.

**-¿**Otra vez llorando Fighter?-le pregunto su compañera de cabello plateado

-Esta vez es diferente, puedo sentir un gran dolor en mi corazón…..y no sé porque-

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto, bueno ni tan nuevo porque en realidad esta historia la quería subir antes que la de "Dudas "pero me faltaban algunos detalles. Pero pues aquí esta es un SYS pero no se hagan ilusiones el género es tragedia así que todo puede suceder.

Espero que las chicas que me siguen en mi otra historia también puedan o quieran seguirme en esta.

Cualquier duda con gusto se las aclarare y les dejo un adelanto de lo que pasara mas adelante.

_-Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo Mina cambiare desde hoy la chica que conocieron ya no existe- dijo la rubia enojada_

_-Quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo Darien-_

_-Se les concederá un deseo así que piénselo bien- dijo la princesa Kakyu mirando a sus guerreras._

Sin más me despido de ustedes

AreSerena

XD

Espero con ansias sus comentarios por favor.

XOXO


	2. Antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: **A una tontita como yo no se le pudo ocurrir Sailor Moon lógico los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**El amor es hermoso, sólo mientras duran el contraste y el deseo; después, todo es debilidad y costumbre"**

**%%%%%%%%%%**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde entonces.

Serena solo salía de su habitación para salir a la escuela o para ir al baño, solo eso.

No hablaba con su familia, a pesar de las insistencias de su madre, al tratar de hablar con ella, siempre tocando detrás de la puerta cerrada de la rubia sin recibir jamás una respuesta.

Todas las noches se escuchaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones, el llanto amargo de y desolado que daba.

Jamás dejando que nadie la viera, que nadie la consolara. Quería estar sola.

Muchas veces fueron recibidas las amigas de Serena por su madre, con la esperanza de que quisiera hablar con alguna de ellas, pero nunca las recibió Serena.

Darien por su caso, llamaba diariamente a la rubia desde el incidente, ya que su madre no lo dejaba entrar a su casa. Ni Serena le respondía desde su ventana.

Ella sentía que todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor estaban desapareciendo lentamente, convirtiéndose en sombras en su recuerdo, siendo imágenes de un pasado hermoso que anhelaba revivir pero sabía que eso ya no era posible.

Quería estar sola, no lo entendían, se supone que ellas eran sus amigas.

Como había cambiado todo, cuando fue que toda su vida se deshizo. Como le pudo pasar eso a ella, si se suponía que tendría un futuro hermoso, un mañana perfecto con todas las personas que amaba. Que sería feliz.

-¿Po qué? ¿Por qué?-se pregunto para sí misma. Llorando en silencio.

Estaba sentada a lado a lado de su ventana, observando el cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillaban. Pero solo una a lado de la luna deslumbraba más que las otras.

Acaso todo en lo que creía, ya no existía. Empezó a llorar más fuerte. Ya estaba cansada de tantas preguntas que no quería contestar, porque contestarlas, seria confirmar lo que no quiere creer, dar por hecho sus miedos , aquellos por los que sufría y le daban miedo. Se llevo las manos por su rostro y las detuvo entre su cabello, para enterrarse las uñas con impotencia entre su cabello.

Quería desaparecer, ya no existir, quería quitarse todo ese dolor que la oprimía por dentro.

Pensó muchas veces en el suicidio, pero luego, cuando en su mano se encontraba la afilada, fría, y brillante navaja, algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera, sentía que alguien quería detenerla pero no sabía quién, porque ni como, por lo que dejaba su cometido.

A veces levemente escuchaba que alguien más lloraba, que también sufría con ella. Siempre pasaba igual.

Ya no quería estar así. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigas, siempre que iban, le recordaban su ya inexistente futuro, por lo que se prohibió verlas.

-Ya estoy harta-se volvió a decir-Ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero llorar-

**%%%%%**

Se empino la quinta botella de alcohol que se terminaba.

La lanzo fuertemente contra la pared de su sala, estrellándose y partiéndose en pedazos, que salieron volando por los lados, dejando una mancha de líquido en la pared.

Tratando de caminar por su sala, se tropezaba con todas las cosas en el suelo, su visión estaba borrosa, y sus sentidos dormidos.

Divisaba con dificultad su sillón en la estancia, llegando apenas de pie, se dejo caer en el pesadamente.

Estaba ebrio.

-¿Por qué Serena?-coloco sus manos en su rostro para tratar de detener sus lágrimas. Pero no lo logro.

Se levanto, tomo la mesa cristalina del centro, la levanto y la arrojo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea!-grito con furia, se dejo caer al suelo, y con sus puños empezó a golpear el suelo con repetitivamente. Cada vez más duro y con más odio.

Empezó a llorar más fuerte, se sentó en el suelo con sus manos un poco lastimadas y enrojecidas por los golpes a sus costados, miro hacia arriba dejando correr sus lagrimas por sus mejillas.

_Ya trate de llamarte, pero jamás contestas. Quiero explicarte que todo es un error. Yo te amo._

_Déjame volver, déjame estar a tu lado._

_Sé cómo te sientes, porque yo me siento igual._

-Serena-dijo suavemente.

Coloco sus manos en el suelo y se recargo en ellas.

Su ropa estaba desarreglada mal acomodada, su camisa desabrochada estaba mojada y sucia, su saco verde sucio.

El departamento oscuro fue testigo del exasperación.

**%%%%%**

-Fighter ¡Que tienes? Hace semanas que estas asi-le reclamo su compañera de cabello plateado.

-No lo sé, ¡SI!, me siento mal y no sé porque- le grito llorando, viéndola a los ojos enojada. Suavizo su mirada y bajo un poco la cabeza dudando un poco-Tal vez…..algo le paso a ella-Se volteo de nuevo hacia su ventana, posando sus manos en ella, no sentía el frio de esta ya que tenia los guantes de guerrera puestos..

Estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, tenía un dolor indescriptible pero su razón desconocía él porque, presentía de quien se trataba, pero no estaba segura.

Quería volver cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien, pero conocía las consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero también conocía el corazón de su Princesa, y solo quería una, rogaba por tener solo una oportunidad.

Healer rodo los ojos ante el comentario. No dijo nada. Ya era suficiente, todo el tiempo desde que regresaron después de la batalla contra Galaxia, Fighter se la pasaba pensando en la Princesa de la Luna, sabía que ella solo trabajaba por obligación, por su deber. Todas las noches secretamente su compañera se transformaba en su figura masculina, componiendo canciones en su habitación.

Healer lo sabía porque muchas veces la espió sin querer, mientras escuchaba sus palabras y música detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Fighter. Pero no dijo nada ya que ella sentía lo mismo, y también sufría. Pero no, ella era Sailor Star Healer, y no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos terrenales.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunto desde el marco de la puerta.

Fighter se dio la vuelta secando sus lágrimas con sus antebrazos. La miro segura y con sus puños cerrados a sus costados tomo aire.

-Iré a verla-

**%%%%%**

Ya era de día, cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro se despertó, sintiendo un dolor en su espalda debido a la posición en la que despertó, se había quedado dormida a lado de su ventana.

Recargo una de sus manos en su cuello, masajeándolo lentamente para quitar la tensión en el.

Se levanto con dificultad, sintiendo más intenso el dolor en su columna de la espalda.

Tomo un poco de ropa de su ropero y se dirigió a su bañera.

-Hoy cambiare, tengo que cambiar, aunque duela hacerlo, pero saldré adelante-dijo mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, dejando que el agua se llevara el dolor en su cuerpo y de su interior.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y salió, se vistió con ropa casual, pantalón de mezclilla y una pequeña playera anaranjada que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen. Se enredo una toalla a su cabello para no mojar el suelo ni su ropa.

Salió del baño.

-¡Serena!-

Entrecerró los ojos. Como se le olvido poner seguro a su puerta.

-Vine a verte-

-Bien ya me viste ahora puedes retirarte Mina-

-Serena todos están muy preocupados ¡Entiende!-

-No se preocupen no hare ninguna tontería, pueden estar tranquilos- dijo con ironía. Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Invitando a Mina con la mirada a que se fuera.

-Tienes que hablar con Darien-dijo Mina molesta

-¿Para qué?- respondió en el mismo tono.

Que acaso no entendían que ya no quería saber de él. Por un tiempo.-Ya no quiero saber nada sobre….

-El está muy mal Serena, ya no trabaja ni estudia, se la pasa tomando todo el día-dijo angustiada.

La noticia causo efecto en la rubia, se preocupo, tal vez no quería verlo por ahora, pero tampoco le deseaba ningún mal a él.

Mina camino hacia ella, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga. Regalándole una sonrisa, Serena la vio a los ojos un poco confundida.

-Serena, piensa en el futuro-le dijo en tono bajo.

Serena quito su mano en su hombro con fuerza, tomo la puerta y la azoto con ira, vio a Mina con enojo, asustándola un poco por su reacción.

Ya era suficiente.¿ Así la veían solamente? como su "Princesa", como su pase a un "Futuro Perfecto"¿Dónde están sus amigas? Solo ha hablado con las guerreras que supuestamente le servirán. Eso la desesperaba.

-¡El Futuro Mina!- dijo con ironía, se carcajeo sin gracia, manoteando en el aire.- ¿Eso es solamente?- Se acerco a ella con los puños cerrados quedando cara a cara. Mina se molesto por lo que dijo.

-Es por lo que hemos estado peleando-le contesto enojada.

-No, no, Ya no seguir sufriendo Mina desde hoy la chica que conocieron ya no existe- dijo la rubia enojada y con lagrimas contenidas.

**%%%%%**

-Fighter La Princesa nos llama- le dijo a su compañera desde la puerta de su habitación, observándola, estaba escribiendo algo que no alcanzo a distinguir.

-Ya voy Maker-les respondió todavía sin verla.

La pelinegra se levanto de su escritorio, emparejo los papeles que estaba escribiendo y los guardo en algo que parecía era una carpeta, repleta de otros papeles más.

Salió de su cuarto rápidamente, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañera que seguía en la puerta.

Fighter camino desde su habitación hasta voltear esquina para llegar a un pasillo ancho, largo, de azulejo brillante capaz de reflejarse en el. Sus tacones se escuchaban resonando en este, haciendo eco a cada paso. Escucho otro par de tacones a sus espaldas pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

Al estar frente a la puerta grande se detuvo, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Volvió a escuchar ese eco conocido llegar hasta ella, pero no volteo a ver.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, Maker y Healer caminaron detrás de su líder en todo momento.

Empezaron a caminar y divisaron al fondo del salón principal . A su princesa sentada en su trono.

Al llegar frente a ella se arrodillaron haciendo reverencia en forma de respeto.

-Levántense mis Starlights- les dijo amablemente en tono dulce .

Las tres obedecieron.

-En una semana, habrá un concurso y un festival para festejar la reconstrucción completa del planeta Kinmoku. En la cual ustedes participaran y se muy bien que ganaran –

Las tres miraron a su princesa confundidas, pero esta siguió hablando.

-Se les concederá un deseo así que piénsenlo bien- dijo La Princesa Kakyu mirando a sus guerreras.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Buenas Noches queridos lectores.

Primero que nada se que les debo una disculpa, por que se que había dicho que actualizaría este Lunes.

De verdad perdónenme pero es que primero, tuve un examen importante y no pude escribir antes, luego mi mama me dijo que le ayudara a organizar la primera comunión de mi prima pequeña, después se me fue de vacaciones la inspiración, y para acabarla de restregar se me descompone la computadora se prendía y se apagaba sola, y cuando quise pedirle apoyo a mi prima loca no me prestó la suya, solo por ratitos. :(

Bueno ya después de mi cátedra de explicaciones aquí está el capi.

Vimos al pobre de Darien sufriendo por Serena jajajajaja soy mala.

Seiya y Serena parecen tener una conexión ¿verdad? Eso es importante pongan atención he!

Serena se enojo y no seguirá siendo la misma.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Deje la plática de Darien y Serena para el próximo capítulo no se desesperen.

Quiero agradecer un millón de veces a: **tatisms, Usagi13chiba, Princesa Lunar de Kou, y a Karmen** porque siguen esta historia y por sus hermosos comentarios. Muchas gracias amigas.

Espero sus comentarios de verdad. Por Favor

**AreSerena**

**XOXO**


	3. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son creaciones de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**Dedicado a: **Todas las personas que leen esta historia.

**Dedicado a:** La Estrella más brillante del Universo entero, y la más perfecta.

**"Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor."**

**XxxXxxX**

-¿Concurso Princesa?-pregunto desconfiada Healer.

-¿Y de qué?- esta vez pregunto Fighter seria.

-De habilidades en Batalla, y por ese motivo, sé muy bien que ustedes mis queridas Starlights saldrán vencedoras-les dijo la Princesa Kakyu con un tono suave y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así como también estoy muy consiente de cuál será su deseo-les hablaba mientras les daba la espalda para disimular su tristeza creciente en ella, al saber el verdadero sentimientos de sus guerreras, ya no tenía otra opción más que aceptar su decisión y resignarse a perderlas, pues ella ya conocía las consecuencias y desde ese momento seria tolerante en su petición, ya que era su destino. Así ya estaba escrito y lo sabía perfectamente.

Las Starlights se sorprendieron por la confesión de su gobernante, pero aun así permanecieron calladas, ya nada podían decir después de todo, por más que querían disimular aquellos sentimientos ya era tarde, estaban desconcertadas, no sabían que hacer o decir, así que se limitaron a realizar una reverencia en forma de respeto a su Princesa que aun les daba la espalda y se retiraron para ejecutar su nueva tarea.

**XxxXxxX**

Toco la puerta del departamento suavemente, como tratando de que no la escucharan, no quería verlo, no aun, la herida en su interior seguía abierta.

Tenía miedo, la tormenta en su mente no la dejaba en paz, tenía un temor horrible de verlo como Mina le había dicho que estaba, porque en realidad no tendría la fuerza suficiente para comenzar de nuevo sabiendo que él sufría por su causa suya. Ahora seria más difícil.

Sufría por la traición, pero se lamentaba más aun enterándose que Darien estaba mal, eso no podía soportarlo, el es y siempre será una persona importante para ella, no podía abandonarlo.

Toco de nuevo la puerta esta vez con más seguridad y fuerza, de nuevo sin recibir respuesta. Su pecho se oprimía, sabía que el dolor seguía ahí, haciéndose más grande cada segundo que permanecía ahí parada, había pensado en gritarle, decirle que todo se olvidara, regresar a su lado, comenzar de nuevo. No, ella se prometió seguir adelante con o sin él, sería diferente, fuerte, esa niña miedosa llorona e irresponsable quedaría atrás.

Toco de nuevo, pero esta vez ni siquiera se espero en recibir la tan esperada respuesta, comenzó a caminar de regreso pero se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, su conciencia le advirtió algo, si regresaba Mina la haría regresarse y tiraría la puerta ella misma si era necesario para que ella pudiera hablar con Darien.

Su memoria se refresco un poco y comenzó a hurtar dentro de su bolsa de mano, tratando de hallar algo, un objeto que en algún momento considero "su prueba de amor", de repente detuvo sus movimientos, apretó los ojos con impotencia, su búsqueda había terminado, tomo con fuerza y con trabajo por dolor el frio metal de la llave en sus dedos.

Se encamino de nuevo a la puerta de Darien e introdujo la llave con cuidado, suspiro hondo y con trabajo para girar la llave en el picaporte. Abrió la puerta lentamente, al entrar los recuerdos frescos en su memoria la golpearon, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte las lagrimas amenazaban con salir por lo que comenzó a respirar fuerte para repetirse la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. Darien.

Lo diviso apenas ya que las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas abajo impedían que la luz entrara en el departamento. Camino un poco y adentro gracias a la luz del pasillo de afuera y que la puerta estaba aun abierta pudo observar una mancha de liquido impregnada en la pared, un liquido que no pudo distinguir, observo por todos tratando de encontrar a su novio, contemplo mas a detalle el interior del departamento y se percato de botellas rotas en la entrada, y que la hermosa mesa de cristal que antes adornaba el centro de la sala estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo. Su mente comenzó a formar escenas espantosas de violencia siendo Darien la víctima en su teatro mental.

Camino un poco mas tratando de no tropezar con los restos de las botellas y ahí fue cuando por fin lo encontró, corrió rápidamente hacia hincándose a su lado ya que él se encontraba bocabajo en el suelo frio, con una botella en su mano, sintió pena por él, lo miro a detalle y observo que su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada. Aun olía a alcohol, pero eso a ella no le importo y trato de despertarlo sacudiéndolo suavemente, comenzó a llamarlo, no quería verlo así.

Darien despertó lentamente pero no se movió, ¿a caso escuchaba la dulce y melodiosa voz que tanto deseo oír desde hace un mes?, ¿su novia estaba con él?, se preguntaba mentalmente, quería seguir oyéndola y tenía miedo, era, tal vez otra de sus tantas alucinaciones o su mente le jugaba otra mala pasada, en donde Serena lo visitaba como antes, donde estaban juntos, y fue hasta que la mano de la rubia se resbaló entre su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente, el disfrutaba de la caricia y realmente supo que no era un sueño era real, tan real como lo que ella le hacía sentir con solo estar a su lado.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, todavía dudaba un poco, comenzó a sentarse completamente en su lugar dejando abandonada y vacía la botella que yacía en su mano, se agarraba la cabeza, para tratar de ya no sentir ese horrible dolor en ella a causa de la resaca, trato de mirarla, pero su vista estaba un tanto distorsionada por causa de los residuos de alcohol en su organismo, cuando su vista se normalizó y pudo distinguirla perfectamente y sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos, apretándola levemente hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor ajeno, queriendo ilusionarse una vez más, antes de que todo se desvanezca. Comenzó a derramar lagrimas de emoción, frustración, temor, un mar de emociones lo tenía atrapado, siéndole más difícil el reaccionar correctamente hacia su situación.

Por más que ella quería corresponder el abrazo, no lo hiso, se reprimió de correspondérselo, tenía que ser fuerte, no dejarse llevar otra vez. Apretó los ojos y continúo con sus brazos a sus costados. Respiro fuertemente para darse tranquilidad y no ceder a sus deseos de tenerlo cerca y como antes.

El se percato de eso y se separo de ella extrañado por su actitud, la miro desconcertado limpiando sus lagrimas con su manga.

-Serena, que bueno que viniste, yo quiero…-

-No hables Darien- sonó fría y cortante, más de lo que quería, lo miro a los ojos-es mejor que vayas a darte un baño y a cambiarte de ropa para poder hablar-

El asintió, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, para soportar que ella le siguiera viendo de la manera en que lo hacía, triste decepcionada, enojada. Pero el tenia la solución, la manera para recuperarla, la amaba demasiado como para perderla por una tontería.

**XxxXxxX**

-Este será nuestro nuevo campo de batalla- les comunico Maker sin voltear a ver a sus compañeras.

Ninguna de ellas se había volteado a ver a los ojos, seguían pensando en lo que su Princesa les había dicho. Ella sabía lo que sentían, las tres, aun cuando trataban de ocultarlo entre ellas mismas, una prueba más de que su Princesa las conocía demasiado bien para su propia conveniencia. Pero la pregunta era ¿las entendía? ¿Realmente ella estaría dispuesta a dejarlas ir? No es que ella sea mala o estricta con ellas tres, si no que ellas le han servido y prometieron protegerla siempre.

-De verdad ¿estará bien lo que hacemos?- pregunto Fighter seriamente a sus amigas y compañeras, las cuales desviaron la mirada pensativas.

Maker realmente quería regresar a ese lejano lugar, tal vez era por curiosidad, de saber realmente lo que sentía, tal vez era porque de verdad esa chica le intereso realmente. Su manera de hablar, la manera en que expresaba sus sueños, sus prioridades. Era una excelente persona, siempre importándole los sentimientos de las personas y tenía que saber porque se sentía así, desesperada a veces por no saber cómo se encuentra esa persona, se deprimía al recordar como la había tratado, no fue muy cortes de sus parte, pero estaba desesperada y tenía que reaccionar de alguna manera en su situación. Cuando llego ahí su meta era encontrar a su Princesa, la persona más importante para ella en ese entonces, pero luego, al ayarla ya no se sintió completamente complacida, había algo en su interior, algo cambio, pero no sabía que era. "_Son importantes los sueños y el romance"._

Healer en cambio si sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, y sentía feliz y enojada con ella misma, por eso mismo, no asía nada para detener ese sentimiento, ni tampoco quería desaparecerlo, su cuerpo se encontraba en batalla interna, su cabeza le decía que se corrigiera, que era a su Princesa Kakyu a quien tendría que querer antes que nada, pero su corazón no dejaba que pensara correctamente, le decía que había alguien más ahí, alguien a quien amaba de otra manera, en donde se sentía bien, desesperada, con ganas de estar junto a ella todo el tiempo. No quería deshacerse de ese sentimiento, aunque sufriera también por el. "_Parece que nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro deber"._

Fighter estaba emocionada y triste a la vez, la pelinegra estaba más que segura que ganarían y por más conocía el deseo de ellas tres. Recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido seis mese atrás. La batalla con Galaxia, había sido realmente dura, pero entre toda esa sombra sin esperanza, un resplandor hermoso y espectacular ante sus ojos, la había salvado de caer en la desesperación, y le gusto tanto que se enamoro de aquella luz sobresaliente, a veces sentía que la llamaba de algún lugar lejano, no, más bien, aquella voz distante le llamaba a su otra identidad, en la que se transformaba en sus noche en vela, donde escribía canciones a alguien al otro lado de la galaxia, y así se desahogaba de su frustración de no poder volver a verla, pero en el último mes ese dolor se hizo más frecuente por causas que desconocía. A veces sentía una alegría incontrolable en su interior, su energía vital crecía, o simplemente se sentía bien con solo pensar en aquella chica tan especial, pero en los últimos días, sintió algo diferente, sentía un dolor inmenso en su ser, todas las noches era llorar sin razón, sufrir sin justificación. Pensó alguna vez que ese dolor era ajeno, no de ella, ni de su otra personalidad, si no de alguien más. ¿Pero quién?

Eso era imposible, no conocía a nadie, que sintiera los sentimientos de otra persona, ni mucho menos sus emociones. "_Más vale que no la hagas llorar te quedo claro". _Sus palabras resonaron fuerte en su memoria, su subconsciente le advertía algo, pero antes de que pudiera deducir algo, la voz de su compañera la interrumpió.

-Yo….estoy segura que ganaremos, si la Princesa está de acuerdo es por algo, hay que confiar en ella- Después de tanto tiempo hablo Maker, regalándoles una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarse, y armonizar un poco ese silencio.

Las tres sonrieron confiadas. Tal vez no sabían cómo acabaría su largo viaje, pero se tenían a ellas y por primera vez en sus vidas, cederían a lo que sus corazones les pedían antes que a su deber.

**XxxXxxX**

-¿Qué mas paso Luna?-

-No lo sé Rei, ellas se fueron en un taxi, y no pude seguirlas-la felina bajo la mirada pensativa.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando con todos?-pregunto Amy angustiada.

-El comienzo del cambio ya está empezando-

-¡Setsuna!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

**XxxXxxX**

Serena escucho el agua de la regadera caer en el baño de Darien, y se dirigió a la habitación de él, lo observo bien y detalladamente hasta llegar al buro a lado de la cama, tomo entre sus manos una fotografía, significativa para ella. Darien sonreía mientras ella colgaba de uno de sus masculinos brazos, la escena plasmada en uno de sus encuentros sin planear, las lágrimas volvieron a querer salir pero ella no se los permitió apretando los ojos fuertemente. Tantos momentos maravillosos, ahora eran solo eso "recuerdos" apretó con impotencia el marco en sus manos, queriéndose convencer mentalmente que todo pasara, que todo será mejor.

El agua recorría su cuerpo denudo sintiendo alivio, tranquilo, tenía que estar bien para ella, presentable, no quería que lo volviera a ver así, en esa condiciones. Ella había vuelto para hablar, eso era bueno. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. La Amaba y mucho, cuando se entero de que alguien más se había enamorado de ella, se alarmo un poco pero sabia del amor de ella, solo le permanecía a él. Pero había algo mas, la manera en que ella hablaba de aquel joven que vino a ayudarla en esa horrible batalla. Se sintió tonto, al no ser él quien estuviera a su lado como muchas veces, al no ser él quien la acompañara hasta el final. Y le dolía también, el saber que otra persona también está dispuesta a dar la vida por ella, no por ser su guardiana o amigo o amiga, no, era por Amor, y le molestaba un poco.

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar, mirándola por última vez antes de que escuchara la puerta del baño abrirse, y suspiro para darse valor para realizar lo que planeaba hacer y decir. Se sentó en la cama, he invito con su mirada al hombre frente a ella. Él lo hizo y jamás aparto su vista de ella.

-Darien yo tengo que decirte que….- fue interrumpida al sentir los labios de Darien contra los suyos, moviéndose, pero se retuvo una vez más, no correspondió el beso.

Darien sabía que había actuado de una forma desesperada y lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo, quería quitarse de una vez esas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza y hacían fuerte de agonía, pero como ella había reaccionado, las hizo más grandes, la miro pero ella seguía con su mirada perdida, la lastimo y lo sabía, así que solo le limito a escucharla.

-Quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo Darien-sonó muy segura al hablar, procuro que su voz no se quebrara al decir tales `palabras.

No, no, no era cierto, escucho mal, eso estaba muy mal, ella estaba molesta lo sabía, pero esas medidas eran demasiado drásticas. Tal vez cometió un error, pero podía perderla, no quería.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular, apenas audible para los oídos de Serena ya que lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Mira Darien, lo que pasa es que quiero…-

-Acaso ¿ya no me amas? ¿Quieres terminar nuestra relación de no solo años si no de siglos Serena?- sonó suplicante, haciendo el nervosismo de Serena incrementarse.

Se mordió uno de sus labios, no quería escucharlo así, pero tenía que encontrar algo.

-No Darien, no es eso, es que todos ven en mí una niña pequeña, a la que no ven capaz de tomar decisiones propias, quieren compararme con la Princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata, pero ni siquiera yo recuerdo como era en esa época, quieren que sea La futura Neo- Reyna Serena pero- cayo un momento poniéndose de pie, y darle la espalda a Darien, al sentir como un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar sin que comenzara a llorar- Yo ni siquiera sé quien soy ahora, ya no sé lo que me gusta y lo que no, todos me dicen que debe importarme y que no, como era en el pasado, como tengo que ser en el futuro, y me he dado cuenta de que Serena Tsukino dejo de importar, todos quieren ver y escuchar de mi, un pasado y un futuro. Yo los entiendo, pero realmente me gustaría que me valoraran, quiero encontrarme, quiero que me respeten por lo que soy ahora, no por lo que fui o seré.-

El se puso de pie, tomándola por los hombros y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos volteándola hacia sí. Tomo las delicadas y tibias manos de Serena y las entrelazo con las suyas, apretándolas levemente. Tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía- Te entiendo Serena, pero ¿no podemos hacerlo juntos?-

-Darien, si tu y yo nos amamos como yo creo, entonces pasaremos esta prueba, solo ten un poco de confianza. Yo tengo un gran deseo, comencemos de nuevo, pero siendo solo amigos-

Darien entendió lo que ella quería, pensaba que ese cambio era algo radical, pero si esa era su oportunidad para tenerla de nuevo junto a él. Lo haría, no importaba como, ya que estaba seguro que nada ni nadie los separaría. Jamás. Con sus manos aun entrelazadas, la acerco más hacia su cuerpo, dirigiendo sus manos unidas hacia su espalda, abrazándola una vez más, dirigió su boca lentamente hacia el oído de ella, percibiendo el dulce olor a rosas que siempre la caracterizó, embriagándose una vez más como tantas veces con su perfume- Esta bien princesa, hare todo lo que me digas porque y aceptare tus condiciones y estoy seguro que estaremos juntos de nuevo- le dijo dulcemente.

**XxxXxxX**

-¿Tu crees que se den cuenta?-

-No, los guerreros de la Luna están equivocados en muchas cosas-

-Secretos del pasado, tu pasado se revelaran, ¿no le tienes miedo?

-No, al contrario es mejor, hará mi búsqueda más rápida-

* * *

**XxxXxxX**

Hola! Buenas Noches lectores y amantes de Sailor Moon.

Espero que estén bien, perdón por la tardanza pero quería preparar todo para este día tan especial para mí, y para las admiradoras del joven más perfecto del mudo **"Seiya Kou"**.

Bien ahora la historia, ¿Qué les pareció? Mis estrellas debatiéndose entre sus corazones y su razón, ¿obedecerán a sus deseos? Quién sabe. Seiya no sabe por qué se siente como se siente. Aun no sabe de esa conexión especial con su Bombón, y las otras dos no se quedan atras, recordando viejos tiempos, bueno seis meses, y que tal esas palabras, _**Mas te vale que no la hagas llorar te quedo claro.**_ La conclusión se las dejo a ustedes.

Darien, uff chico un poco desesperado, pero después de un mes, pss así reacciono, mal pero lo hiso. Y para las chicas que me preguntaron si sabía de Seiya en la vida de su novia, ahí está su respuesta y es Si, y no le gusto mucho que digamos.

"El cambio se acerca" Setsuna sabe algo que sus compañeras no ¿Qué será?

¿Quiénes era esos dos personajes del final? ¿Nuevos enemigos tal vez? ¿Qué pasado? ¿De quién? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

**Quiero agradecer eternamente a las personas que siguen esta modesta historia y que dejan un comentario. Mil y un millón de Graxias**.

**Princesa Lunar de Kou: **Amix, no sabes cuánto me gusta que me des tu comentario. Conforme a lo de Seiya y Serena, si, tienen una conexión especial pero todavía no se dan cuenta. Mil Graxias por tu comentario, y tratare de hacerlo mejor cada vez.

**Hikariadi: **Hola chica, que bueno que puedo contar con tu participación en esta historia, y si él tuvo mucho que ver en que Serena no cometiera algún error, inconscientemente lo hizo, pero lo hizo, después mostrare porque de su conexión. Jajajaja XOXO.

**Tatisms: **¿Te gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí, que feliz me haces cuando dejas tu comentario, en verdad lo agradezco mucho, Conforme a lo de Darien ¿te gusto? ¿estuvo bien?

**Usagi13chiba: **Tienes razón ella no debería actuar así con sus amigas, pero digamos que esta en conflicto de personalidad. Lo de hacer sufrir a Darien, mmm…no te prometo nada ya que será importante en la historia. Pero espero que aun asi sigas la historia.

**Loly kou: **No te apures este capi dejo mas en claro que están unidos por alguna parte, pero ¿Por qué? Ese será uno de los misterios. Y pues ya ves aun así Serena no dejo que Darien le diera una explicación. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Mary-A 17. **Amiga mía, ¿qué te pareció el capi? ¿Te gusto? Es maravilloso que puedas seguirme en esta locura mía de escribir, espero ver tus historias pronto también.

También quiero agradecer a todas esas personas detrás de la pantalla, si a Ti, que me estás leyendo ahora, que aunque no me dejas comentario, agradezco tu participación, Anda anímate y deja de ser parte del anonimato, yo lo hice y pues ahora estoy aquí pidiéndote la opinión sobre esta querida historia. O.o

Si te gusto la historia escríbeme un Review, si no, también acepto toda clase de comentarios. XD

**%AreSerena%**

"**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Amor Seiya Kou!"**

**Ya que cumpliras muxos mas en mi Memoria y Corazon.**


End file.
